Soul Transit!
by Xiao Shen
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to a person after death? Or ever wonder if the one person you truely loved was still alive, even though all the evidence was stacked against it? Read as Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and company all search to find the one lost to them o
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Okay, I own Subei, and some future other characters, so yeah.. Uhm.. You know what I mean and stuff like that!

)(WARNING!!)(: If you are offended by shounen ai (guy on guy) relationships, do not read! I do NOT want people flaming me, if you do not like it, and flame me, you will be pointed at and laughed at. I do not appreciate people reading something that they will make fun of later. It's not nice!

Also, there will be yaoi (explicit male on male sex scenes) and probably other things, depending on how I'm feeling that day! Yuri (female on female)is an option as well, I'm open to everything and anything. If any of my characters are reused without my consent, I will find you.. No doubt about that.. And I will beat you with a can of open tuna!!

Chapter One: And So It Starts

It wasn't long before Subei finally came up for air from the cool recesses of his pool behind his house. Thick forest green hair shifts slightly as he flicks the soft violet gaze about the surrounding area. He lived out in the subburbs close to the Tokinawa University where he and his room-mate communed to. He slowly pulls himself from the waters, revealing lightly tanned skin and a taut chest, one long leg lifting to pull the rest of his trim body from the water. He stands at his full height of 6'1" tall, shoulder length forest green hair sticking to his neck and face as he shakes his head free of any loose droplets.

He wore a simple pair of black swim trunks, gold lining the trim of it, but nothing too excessive.. He turns his gaze slowly towards the house, hearing movement inside he makes his way towards the back porch's door, taking a fluffy white towel he lifts it to his head, dabbing his face dry and wringing out his hair with it. He moves his slender arm towards the silver handle of the sliding door, pushing it to the side he stops as he sees a comical sight..

His room-mate's name was Dark. Dark Mousy, to be exact, yes, the exact same. He was called the Phantom Theif, with thick violet hair that fell in a slight shag about his face and a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. His darkly tanned skin was barely hidden by the wife beater and gray boxer shorts he wore at the moment, bright ruby colored eyes closed in rapture as the music blares about him. He was about eighteen, being two years Subei's junior, and very small in physique, about 5'8" tall, with trim, thin arms and legs. At the moment, he was swaying his hips, arms lifted above his head as a piece of toast dangles from his mouth as the j-rock music blares out of the speakers.

He was even singing along with the music, soft baritone voice mingling with the harmonies of the other singers.. Subei chuckles softly, leaning against the door frame as he watches the once famed theif boogie to a remix cd Subei had made himself. Subei turns his gaze towards the window, seeing all the blinds had been pulled down he almost laughs aloud. He turns towards the kitchen, opening the fridge silently and pulling out a single soda, closing it with a slight 'bang' and causing Dark to slip and fall flat on his rear, music skipping a beat and finally turning off.

Dark turns his gaze towards Subei, eeping slightly as a slight blush burns against his cheeks. This was awkward.. No one ever watched him dance before, he had never let anyone live long enough to do so. He lowers his gaze in slight agitation, seeing the toast having fallen from him having bitten into it and onto his lap. He picks it up, nibbling along the outer crust as he stands slowly, brushing off the seat of his pants and turning his gaze to Subei as he drinks from the soda.

They've been room mates about three years, since Dark and Daisuke had finally separated bodies and became separate people.. He watches him silently, ruby optics watching the muscles in Subei's throat work the liquid down almost hungrily, but he turns his gaze away reluctantly, jogging up the stairs into his room to change into some more appropriate clothes.

He stops, turning his gaze to the mirror, watching his reflection silently he lifts a hand, pressing his palm to the vanity's reflective surface and sighing, pulling out a 'cold shoulder' black and white stripped shirt with two holes in the shoulders to bare the flesh, the soft material clinging to his upper torso.

He digs into his closet, kicking off his old boxers to replace them with red silk ones that had been given to him as a gag gift from Daisuke when he first moved out.. He slips them on, then throwing a few random items he finds his black baggy jeans, three bondage straps of neon green hanging from the belt, legs, and side pockets. He slips them on, letting out a soft sigh as he makes his way down the stairs, sliding down the banister with a soft 'weee' and landing on the carpet in his socked feet.

Subei had left the kitchen already, probably to go and change as well, since their classes would start soon. He makes his way over to the fridge, seeing Subei's half finished soda on the counter he picks it up, gulping the last bit of it and placing the can precisely where his roommate had left it. He makes his way towards the fridge, pulling out an apple to bite into it and make his way around the island to go into the living room and lay on the sofa, letting one leg dangle over the low back of the furniture piece and one arm hand downwards onto the ground, knuckles brushing against the carpet in boredom..

Subei, on the other hand, was changing into his uniform, unlike Dark, he was a well respected student at the University; never got into too much trouble, save skipping once in a while, but then again, he was in college now, it's not like they were keeping tabs on him. He pulls on the white shirt, letting the long black tie dangle about his chest as he left the button up shirt undone for the time being, tugging on his slacks and blazer he makes his way down the stairs, buttoning up his pants to look down at his roommate, snickering softly, "You couldn't look any lazier.."

Dark blinks, almost biting his tongue as he sees Subei's bared chest. He sits up, pulling his leg down to sit properly on the sofa he watches his roommate jog down the stairs, slowly buttoning up his shirt, and keeping his eyes planted firmly on one button that was giving him problems, "Hey, Dark, gimme a hand with this, will ya?"

Dark gulps slightly, standing he moves his hands to the second button on Subei's shirt, feeling a pleasent shiver run down his spine as his fingers lightly brush against the other's chest. He lowers his brow, trying to figure out the button he finally does it, taking the tie about Subei's neck and tying it for him in the process. Subei quirks a brow slightly down at him, smiling halfway, "What are you, my wife?" he lifts a hand, ruffling Dark's hair lightly.

Dark blushes faintly, sputtering slightly at the comment, then turning his gaze downwards to the floor. Subei blinks slightly, feeling a light pang of guilt he rests his hand on Dark's head, fingers rubbing against the dark haired boy's head lightly as he leans down, staring him straight in the eye, "Hey, what's the matter..?"

Dark shakes his head, then lifting a hand he brushes Subei's away, "Nothing, don't worry about it.."

Subei blinks his eyes, then shrugging slightly he pushes his hands into his pockets, moving towards the door he turns towards Dark, "C'mon, or well be late for class.."

Dark watches him silently, lifting a hand to his heart he takes a deep breath, looking down to his hands he couldn't believe he was feeling this way.. His heart was racing, pounding against his ribcage, he was afraid that Subei would hear it. His fingers dig lightly against his shirt, then taking a deep breath he moves towards the door after his room mate, watching him silently he heads towards the car, only to see Subei veer off towards the left and into the garage.

"Are we not taking the car today?" Dark jabs his thumb towards the green Sedan behind him, leaning against it he stops as he feels a knot form in his throat as Subei brings out his motorcycle. Two helmets dangle from the handlebars, shifting slightly as he turns it to the driveway.

"Nah.. I feel like riding today.. You don't mind, right?" Subei mounts the bike, slipping his helmet on he hooks it on under his chin, turning towards Dark. The thief gulps slightly, shaking his head and making his way over to him, taking the other helmet he puts it on, sitting behind Subei he wraps his arms about Subei's waist, flushing slightly as he catches the scent of Subei's aftershave..

"You holding on tight enough?" Subei was a bit sarcastic, but he knew Dark wasn't all that used to the bike yet. He smiles faintly, revving up the engine he kicks up the stand, feeling Dark cling to his back he smirks faintly, enjoying the contact, though he'd never admit it.. He was a respected student in the University, if it were to get out that he was in love with a delinquint.. Well, he'd get kicked off all of the clubs he'd worked so hard to get into. Not to mention loose all respect from everyone. He sighs softly, pushing off with his feet and starting towards the University. There were so many things that needed to be done that day, and he was thankful he had had that swim earlier.

'Mother always said I was like a fish as a kid.. Then again, most of the time she was trying to drown me..' Subei muses slightly, brow lowering as he kicks up the gears, sending the bike flying down the street, barely avoiding the other vans and cars taking their time on the road.

Dark lets out a soft yelp, hugging his legs to the bike and clinging tightly to Subei's back. Yeah, he had flown and what not as a thief, but he had never, and probably never will, get used to riding a bike. He had little to no leverage anywhere, the only thing between him and the pavement being the fact he was clinging to a maniac!

He sighs, then lets himself get lost once again in Subei's scent, eyes closing as he begins to daydream half heartedly. He turns his gaze towards the buildings and whatnot that race by in a flurry. He rests his cheek against Subei's back, blinking as he feels his friend's body tense, turning his gaze he watches Subei's knuckles turn white as he pushes the bike to full speed, "S-subei..? SUBEI! STOP! TOO FAST!"

Dark yells out as his grip loosens, the bike skidding sideways as he falls backwards onto the road, his eyes widen as he lifts a hand, "SUBEI!"

The bike breaks through the metal railing over the side of the bridge, sending the firey metal death trap and its rider over the edge and down the rocky side below and into the water. Dark leaps up, grimacing at his leg, then drags himself over to the railing, looking down he coughs as flames rise from the small bits of grass that grew through the crags, "SUBEI!!"

"I wonder what Dark-san and Subei-san are up to.." a red head sighs, the spikey red locks shifting in the breeze from the open window in the high school. Two bright red eyes turn slightly towards the open window, watching as an ambulence and a police cruiser race by. He blinks slightly in surprise, letting his pencil he had been idly tapping against his lower lip fall from his hand.

He stands slowly, moving closer to the window as he lifts his gaze towards the bridge about ten miles away from the school.. What was that fireball thing falling down the side of it? He squints his eyes slightly, eeping as his dark haired friend Takeshi moves beside him, taking as many pictures as he could of the sight.

"I hope everything's all right!" Rika makes her way on Daisuke's other side, hands resting lightly against the sill. Her long light brown hair shifts slightly as her twin, Risa stands beside her, short hair tied back into a pony-tail at the nape of her neck. They wore the school uniforms, black pant stuits for the boys, and black skirts with sailor tops for the girls.

"I do too.. That's the road Subei-san and Dark-san take to get to school.. I hope they aren't late because of it.." Risa nods faintly. Daisuke lowers his gaze, something turning at the pit of his stomach.. He didn't like this.. Not one bit.. He makes his way to the door, only to be stopped by a blue haired teen, looking down at him. Large green eyes stare down at Daisuke as he tries to shift past the older boy, "Satoshi-san, please, let me by!"

"Daisuke.. You don't want to go out there.. Trust me.." Satoshi looks down at him, slender brow rising slightly in a veil of concern. He would never let out his true feelings, not to Daisuke, not yet.. He moves a hand, resting it atop his large red spikes he pats his head slightly, "Please, just stay here.. Don't go out there just yet, all right?"

Daisuke lifts his gaze slightly at the ex-hunter, watching him quietly, then nodding he turns, only to have Satoshi wrap his arms lightly about the red head's waist, chin pressed lightly to his shoulder, "Daisuke.. Listen to me.. I need to talk to you later on.. After class, all right..?"  
  
Daisuke's face beams red, eyes wide as Satoshi whispers in his ear. He nods slowly, then breathes as Satoshi releases him, moving towards the window he watches the ambulences and cars stop. He leans forwards, resting his chin in the cup of his hand as he sighs. He watches the ambulence race by, the windows down in the back. He heard something familiar, though.. Someone yelling..

"No! Go back! We've got to help him! We've got to help Subei!" it yells. Daisuke's elbow slips, causing his chin to crack on the window sill, "Dark-san!"

Risa and Riku both lean out the window, watching they look to each other, then both race out of the room. Daisuke picks up his jacket and satchel, his white rabbit With leaping onto his shoulder and kyueing at Satoshi slightly. The blue haired teen turns his gaze slightly, then he races after Daisuke, brow lowered. What could have happened? Why would they be wheeling Dark, of all people, to the hospital?

Daisuke could feel his heart racing, pounding against his chest viciously as he turns his gaze towards Satoshi as he leaps onto his bicycle, leaving his helmet he rides over towards the pathway by the bridge. He could only think of his cousin, hoping that he was all right.. He prayed that Subei was all right.. He pedals furiously, chest heaving as his sides burn.

Satoshi rides quietly beside him on his red and black scooter. The engine roars slightly as he tries to push it harder, wanting to get there and check that everything was all right before Daisuke got there, he couldn't bare to see him in pain.. The blue haired teen stops the scooter as the paramedics gather around the broken railing. He looks down, seeing that bits of the bike was still stuck on the side of the ledge he turns quickly towards Daisuke, seeing the boy race over to them Satoshi grabs Daisuke's shoulders, trying to push the red head back as he looks down.

"No.. No, Subei-san.. SUBEI-SAN! NO!" Daisuke tries pushing past the blue haired boy, staring over his shoulder, trying to go out to the railing. Satoshi hugs onto him tightly, looking down at the red head as he sobs into his shirt, "S-subei-san.. No.. It's not fair.. Why..?"

Satoshi rests his cheek against the top of Daisuke's head, rubbing his back lightly as the boy continues to sob softly in his arms. He turns his gaze slightly towards the hole in the road, feeling his own eyes sting slightly as he closes them tightly, the hiccoughing youth in his arms trembling.

'Why!? Why Subei-san!! He'd never hurt anyone! He'd never done anything to anyone! He loved everyone! Why did this have to happen to him of all people!' Daisuke clings to Satoshi, unaware that the twins were standing there, watching them silently. Risa turns towards the railing, letting her hands hesitatntly rest against it as her light blue eyes slowly travel down the long drop from the bridge.

Rika moves over to Satoshi and Daisuke, letting her hand rest lightly against his head. She ruffles his hair slightly, turning her gaze towards her sister then looking over towards the paramedics as they start packing up. There was no hope for him, some were mumbling..

The breeze shifts through their hair, sending soft shivers down their spines as the news finally settles in.. What would they do without their favorite adult friend Subei Irigasawa?

Okay, this was my first attempt at a DNAngel fanfic. I don't quite know where I'm going to go with this, but I do warn you now, in later chapters, there will be Yaoi, or atleast Shounen Ai, and maybe some yuri, if I feel up to it. Anyway, I've always been a fan of DNAngel, along with Furuba, and other animes, so I hope my work comes across as awesome!

I also have an Inuyasha fic currently in the works, so feel free to read it, not to mention one fic of Furuba, it's a bit short, but it's good if you need to relieve some.. Ahem.. Stress.. winks Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Soul Transit!


	2. A Whole New World

)(DISCLAIMER)(: I only own a few of the characters in this fic. Daisuke, Dark, etc. are NOT MY PROPERTY! This is Chapter Two of.. SOUL TRANSIT!

Chapter Two: A Whole New World?

Dark wouldn't leave his room for weeks after Subei died.. They never found his body, only the burnt and charred remains of his bike. The police had gone mad trying to figure out what had happened.. Then they turned towards the possibility of him still being alive.. But not for long. According to all the blood on the ground, and what was thought to be Subei's arm, he would have had a sufficient blood loss, too much, in fact, to survive on his own for long.

'It's not fair.. It's just.. Not fair.. Why? He was the best friend I had ever had! Why did you have to take him from me!' Dark burries his head in his pillow, hair mussed and messy from not bathing in weeks. He looks down at the stains on his sheets from his sweat and tears, then stands, staggering towards his shower as he had finally puked for the last time of his own putrid stench. He pulls off his once white, now grey muscle shirt, peeling off his boxers as he shakily turns on the water, grimacing at the cold, but it was a wake up call. He had to wake up, the funeral was today.

He lifts his hand, taking the shampoo and rubbing through his nappy hair and over his scalp. He had to pull himself together, or he'd never graduate from college. It was the least he could do.. For him. His eyes tear up, and he leans forwards against the white porcelien of the stand in shower, pressing his forehead against the lower bicep of his arm and sobbing once more. Soap begins to dribble into his eyes, and he stops, cursing softly at the pain, and he washes his hair out, then begins on his body, stopping as he saw a small tattoo on his hip. It was a simple stupid stick figure, holding up to arms and the word 'SCORE' was written above its head.

'Why did I ever get that abomination..' he looks at it a bit more, then he remembers..

_"Hey, Dark, let's check this place out!" Subei smiled. It was two years ago, when they first moved to the apartment. Subei was wearing his favorite onsamble, a pair of raggedy old blue jeans with holes in the knees, red lining on the hems, and a pair of black converse sneakers. A simple t-shirt and leather jacket was on his upper torso, nothing too fancy, but it still took Dark's breath away. His thick green hair was cut at his shoulders, angled upwards to a slight buzz on the back of his head, he wore glasses then. _

_Dark, on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit since then, thick violet hair still raggedy. He wore a black spandex top that was sleeveless, a red jacket vest over that, and a pair of leg hugging black leather pants, also black boots with silver studs running up the side zipper and around the heel. His hands held chained gloves, small silver chains dangling from rings on his fingers. He lifted his gaze up to the sign, a few blue lines forming on the side of his face as he saw what Subei was pointing at. A tattoo parlor. It had a crude sign, wood, with a large mermaid on it, 'Bucks Ruts and Tattoo's' written in spray paint over it. He glowered at Subei, "Surely you must be joking.." _

_"Nope! I've been thinking on getting a tatoo.. And.. This is the cheapest/cleanest place around." Subei grinned sheepishly. Dark sighed, shaking his head and moving over towards Subei, "You're sure about.. This place?" _

_"Sure I'm sure! It looks clean enough!" and as he spoke a shutter fell from the window, crashing into a million wooden pieces onto the ground. Subei sweatdropped, but he wouldn't be convinced otherwise. They went in ink free, and came out with a tattoo each. _

_Dark sniffed, glowering at his companion, "I can't believe you convinced me to DO that!"_

_Subei laughed, "Ah, c'mon, it's not THAT bad!" and with that he moved over to Dark's side, lifting Dark's shirt and lowering his jeans to look at the small bloodied outline of the tattoo on his hip. Dark blushed profusely, trying desperately to pull his jeans up and push Subei away. Subei grinned slightly, "Ah, c'mon.. We both got one.. Both in which are so goofy!" _

_Subei then lifted his shirt and jacket, lowering his jeans slightly to reveal the bloodied outline of a stick figure with its arms in the air and 'goal' written above it in an arch. Dark flushed, turning his gaze away and trying to glare at the sidewalk, wishing the earth would simply gape open and swallow him whole.. _

_Subei had blinked, then teasingly wrapped an arm about Dark's shoulders, pulling him close and whispering in his ear, "C'mon, it's the first thing our lover's will see!"  
  
Dark flushed deep red, images racing through his mind of just what kind of 'lover' he was looking for, and he suddenly pushed Subei away from him, "You hentai!"  
  
Subei laughed, a rich sound that sent shivers up Dark's spine, and lifted his hand, running a hand through his green locks and turning his gaze towards the small cafe they usually went to, "C'mon then, latte's are callin us, baby!" _

Dark sighs softly, letting the warm water soothe his headache as he finishes what he was doing, blushing faintly at the memory, and the visions he had had that following night.. He turns his gaze slightly towards the small picture he had on his side table, moving towards it, not caring his window was open and he was standing buck naked for all to see.

It was a picture of the four of them, him, Subei, Satoshi, and Daisuke, all in which were hugging onto each other in a huge dog pile. Satoshi's glasses were askew, Daisuke's arms wrapped about his waist as he tackled him, Subei and Dark already on the ground, Dark pinned under Subei's weight and sweatdropping. Subei, on the other hand, had that sexy, secretive smile on his face, a hand lifted up like he was about to back hand Dark. It was a great picture, one that a lot of females would want to get their hands on, but one Dark would never let go of.

He hugs the glass frame to his wet chest, hugging it firmly in his arms as he lowers his gaze. What would he do now? He still didn't know jack squat about most of the things around this time frame.. Only that.. He was alone. No, he wasn't alone.. He still had Daisuke and Satoshi, atleast.. Those two would be there for him, right?

He sighs, letting his fingers run through his violet wet locks as he makes his way towards his closet. He felt it wise to actually wear his school uniform for once, it being a similar attire to what Subei had worn before he died. He flips the collar down as he pulls the shirt on, shimmying into his pants and letting out a grunt as he tries to tie his shoes at the same time, bad move, he fell forwards onto his face, meeting the filthy carpet underneath his feet. Carpet, Dark. Dark, Carpet. Displeasure to meet you.

He groans, pushing himself up and finally giving in to gravity and tying one shoe at a time. What a bother this was, always doing things THEIR way, he muses. He sighs, then stands, making his way towards the door and into the main living room. A TV could be heard from his door, a small walkway leading up to the kitchen on the left, the family room on the right. The family room had a wrap around couch, a large book case shoved in the back right corner. Books of different colors and sizes litter the shelves, one or two resting on their sides or on the large circular rug below them.

The tv was angled about ten feet away from the middle of the wrap around couch. Cushions resting around the small coffee table in the middle. The couch itself was black velveteen, red and white throw pillows thrown here and there on the sofa. The ceiling itself was dotted with golden finish, the lights sparkling off the white and gold. The wood was hard wood, probably oak, polished and varnished to a smooth, slippable surface. At the moment, the floor was covered in dust. Dark would have to clean later when he got home.

"Daisuki!" Wiz, Daisuke's pet rabbit creature, clutches to the red head's arm as the boy dresses, trying his best to tie the blasted tie about his neck. He looks to the animal, ruby eyes having lost the glimmer they once held. He lifts his hand, patting the rabbit's head as he makes his way down the stairs.

"Mother, please help me wuh-with this.." Daisuke could feel his tears welling up in his eyes once more, lowering his gaze to the tie as his mother comes forwards, tying it slowly about his neck, "There you go honey.. You going to be okay?"  
  
Daisuke nods his head politely, lying. He makes his way towards the door, looking up as his dad pats his head lightly. His father looked like a clone of Dark, yet a bit older with dark brown hair instead of violet. He rubs his scalp gently, trying to calm the boy as they head out to the car.   
  
"Father.. Do you.. Do you think he's dead?" Daisuke leans forwards from the backseat as his mother slips into the passenger's side. His father looks down, dark colored eyes staring at the steering wheel for a moment longer.. He sighs, then turns his gaze towards Daisuke, "If I told you what I thought, you'd cry. If I told you what you want to hear, you'd cry.. Son, I don't know what to tell you.."  
  
Daisuke lowers his gaze, pulling his arms to his chest he hugs them to his body as he leans back in the seat, watching the world whizz by through the window. He rests his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes as his shoulders tremble. He wanted to cry, wanted to wail, kick, scream, and through a downright fit.. But he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him, neither would his parents. He wanted to see Subei again, hear him laugh, see him smile.. Something.

Thanks to his direct link to Dark, he felt what Dark felt, and at the moment, pain was seering through Daisuke's body, so much so he wanted to die. But, he knew that would do anyone little good. The twins would be so upset if he died, and he'd never see Satoshi again.

His face suddenly flushes as he thinks of Satoshi, even in his time of need the blue haired young man had stayed by his side the entire time. Daisuke closes his eyes, letting his mind wander to that day..

He saw the charred remains of Subei's bike, just barely witnessing it over Satoshi's shoulder, and suddenly he was encased in his arms. He felt his warmth as tears rolled down his cheeks and he wailed..

Subei was Daisuke's best friend and closest relative. He had been there for him, when he really needed him. Been there for him when he wanted a good game of chess, or go, or even a great wrestling match. Subei always let him win, Daisuke droops slightly, he never made Daisuke cry, save with laughter.

To laugh again.. That would be wonderful, but.. His spirits had dampened tremendously because of the incident. He opens his eyes slowly, watching now through eyes heavy with tears. He wanted Subei back as much as Dark did, because he missed his 'brother from another mother' as Subei always put it.. He missed his friend..

The funeral was beautiful, a large oaken coffen lined with white linen sitting in the middle of the room of the temple about twenty minutes away from the University. It was Subei's favorite place to stop and think about things.

Dark lifts his gaze as a light breeze gusts through the trees.. The temple wasn't really all that special, in fact, when it was built it wasn't meant to be a temple at all. It was in fact, an old dojo that a lot of people had trained at in their youth.

It looked to be about seven, maybe eight hundred years old in architecture, but it was fixed up to look livable. It had a green slanted roof, sakura blossoms and roses blooming in the gardens surrounding the front gate, then the inside around the well to the left hand corner. A cobble stone walk greeted many a weary traveler to the wooden veranda and slide doors.

The wood appeared to be cherry, or something of the dark wood variety, and a simple porch swing creaked back and forth on the left hand side of the porch. Two columns rise up from the ground, carved with the many names of the many warriors and students of the dojo, and painted with greens to have what looked to be poison ivy dancing across them in a spiral.

Dark stands on the worn path, seeing the white streamers dangling from the branches of the trees he lifts his hand, closing his eyes as yet another breeze brushes through his blazer, blowing it slightly open and the coolness of the wind touching his skin with icey fingers. He shivers, buttonning up his blazer slightly as he turns his gaze towards the open doors.

He makes his way towards it, taking a deep breath. This was it. This was the last thing holding Subei to this world, or was it? All day he had felt something tugging at his subconcious, but, there was nothing he could do right now.. He looks towards the many faces of students, teachers, family, and what few friends Subei had standing about in the room, laughing and talking about the old days.

Dark could feel something turn in his stomach, something.. Sinister. How could these people be so stinkin' happy? He was dead, dammit! They could atleast show respect by FAKING being upset! He moves towards the coffin, knowing it to be empty at the moment, he places a hand to the smooth surface, resting it there.

"Hey, isn't that Dark-san?" a female whispered behind him. Another giggles, "Yes! He's so good looking.. I heard he and Subei were the best of friends.."  
  
"Yeah! I also heard he's deliciously single.. Ooo!" yet another squeals, the three of them giggling. Dark felt his body heat up with rage and he turns, "Are you here for extra credit, or do you actually give a damn that Subei's dead!?"

The three stop laughing instantly, staring at the fire burning in Dark's eyes. His shoulders heave slightly, and he turns again, jerkily, not bothering to apologize. The entire room had grown to a silent stupor at the sudden outburst. It made a few people start thinking, but Dark didn't care.. They were all a bunch of brown nosers anyway.. What would they know about his lovely Subei? He pulls his hand slowly away from the coffin, letting his arm drop to his side.

It wasn't until then that Daisuke and his family arrive, Daisuke racing out and over to Dark to hug onto the older teen about his waist, "Dark-san.. I can't believe.."  
  
Dark looks down to the red headed boy, letting his fingers press against his hair he hugs him back, resting his cheek on the boy's scalp and then the two move to a corner of the room to talk, Dark, though, kept quiet.   
  
"Dark.. I think he's alive somewhere.. He can't be dead, it's not possible! I won't believe it until they show me!" Daisuke was being stubborn again, hands clenching into tight fists. Dark lifts his gaze slowly, seeing Daisuke he smiles slightly, "I wish I could aggree with you, Daisuke.. But.. I've grown numb now.. I guess.. I wish he was here.. More than anything I do.. But.. There's nothing either of us can do about it.. If he's alive.. Why hasn't he come back? Why hasn't he told us where he was?"  
  
Daisuke seems to faulter slightly at the onslaught of questions, lifting his hands he pounds himself in the sides of his head, tears streaming down his face as he shakes his entire body, "I won't listen! He's alive! He has to be!"

Dark lifts his arms, wrapping them about Daisuke as he sighs, holding the sobbing boy close as he looks towards the others. Some were whispering.. He didn't like it. He let out a hiss at them, then glaring daggers for a few moments he returns his gaze back to Daisuke, lifting them as Satoshi suddenly appears in the room.

The blue haired teen wore a white button up shirt with a black tie, black slacks and freshly shined shoes on his feet. His hair was brushed slightly back, turning his gaze towards the two he moves towards them as well, ifting a hand to brush Daisuke's head.

The red head turns, then clings to Satoshi for a while. Dark smiles lightly at the two, knowing one day, they would become one.. One day.. He turns his gaze to the coffin once more, in one vain hope that Subei would leap into the room, laughing and waving his arms about, 'I'm here! Yo! You're here for credit aren't you! I don't even _know_ you..' and random comments like that..

Dark turns his gaze from the coffin as they place a white blanket of some sort over it, looking to be of pure silk. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see it, fearing seeing it.. This was it.. This was the last time he could ever see or hear Subei..

He wishes he'd never let him ride the bike that morning..

------------------------------------------------ End of Chapter Two--------------------------------------------

And there you have it.. Chapter Two.. Finished.. Booyah! It was sad, wasn't it!? sniff sniff The twins weren't in this chapter! Bwahaha! I will be adding a new character in the next, you wait and see! It'll be awesome with all it's shounen ai-ishness..

heart I can't wait to start on Chapter three.. That's when it's going to get really interesting. I know this chapter was a bit dismal, but then again, it was the guys freaken furneral, c'mon! He has every right to be upset! And poor Dai-chan.. Oh well! We'll see what happens next time.. I won't post a spoiler here, cuz I don't know what's happening yet.. And.. Stuff.. Yeah!


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter Three: A New Beginning..

Cold.. Water.. Silence.. The words ring in Subei's ears as his eyes shut tightly.. His entire body felt numb, he could barely move, barely breathe.. He grimaces slowly, trying to pull himself free of the stupor he was in, but his body was out of his control, merely floating in this space..

He felt a warm hand press against his cheek, and he turns his head towards it, slowly opening his eyes to try and see his savior, but there was nothing.. Black..

He let out a gasp, a single large bubble rising into the water as his body arched, and finally he gave in to the blankness surrounding him.

Suddenly, his entire body was warm, as if he was enveloped in a large blanket of sunlight, bright lights dancing about on the other side of his eyelids. He grimaces, opening the violet orbs of his eyes to gaze about at his surroundings.

It was a large meadow of soft green grass that stopped about knee height, he could only imagine the buffet chiggers would be having on his bare chest and back when he sat up.. Wait, where was his shirt? God dammit, what the hell was going on!?

He slowly lifts his hand, well, tries to, but he couldn't feel it, couldn't see it.. He turns his head slowly towards where it should be, only to find nothing there, as if someone had ripped his arm off at the joint and burned it closed. His eyes widen, and he lets out a short yell, scooting back to only bump into something..

He tilts his head back to see who was behind him, only to find a smiling face and two bright green eyes staring down at him. It was a woman, with long white hair tied into a single braid and a small bell at the end of the tie. She had jagged bangs that fell over her eyes slightly, but brushed easily to the side behind her ear.

She wore a white tunic of sorts, with white billowy pants and two chibi blue wings flutter on her shoulder blades. She looked about nineteen, maybe twenty, it was hard to tell, as she was wearing glasses and smiling so wide. She lifts a hand, revealing a golden gauntlet of some sort on her wrist, a single silver chain dangling down and the design of a phoenix engraved onto the metal.

Subei felt his face flush a soft pink, she was beautiful.. A real angel.. And then his eye twitched. ANGEL!?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he scoots in the opposite direction, staring at her and pointing ridiculously, "Where the hell am I!"

She merely giggles softly, lifting a hand to cover her mouth and causing his cheeks to flush a slightly deeper red. Great, he had one arm, probably dead, and already he was acting like an idiot.. He didn't want to go to heaven, not like he had, he was in a bad mood, and he already knew he wasn't going to enjoy it..

Then her next words threw him for a loop.

"Nothing's going on, I'm here to bring you back to earth!" she smiles, moving her wings a bit she floats over to his side, helping him stand slowly. It wasn't until then he realized a pastel blue cape had been draped around him, and he flushes a bit more. He was being taken back to earth by this woman..?

"My name is Meishi Kuwihari! I'm kinda like the grim reaper, except I travel between both worlds and bring the souls either to, or from the earth and other planets!" she nods, lifting her hands and resting them on his shoulders, "By the way.. How do you feel? It was a good thing I found you, you would've drowned!"

Subei blinks his eyes once again, turning his gaze towards her in surprise.. How was he? Drowning? Then he remembered the bike accident, and he jerks slightly, "Dark.. Where's Dark!?"

"He's fine.. You've been out for a week, you know that? They're holding your wake right now as we speak!" Meishi then began to remove the cape, lifting a hand to Subei's chest and leaning forwards a bit to examine his arm, "This won't do, nope.. Won't do at all.. We'll have to visit Gadjet before you can go back.."

Subei blinks his eyes. Dark was all right? His wake? So they thought he was dead.. He lowers his gaze a bit, then squirms slightly at the sudden loss of space, watching the angel stare so intently at his arm made him a tad nervous. He turns his gaze towards her, "Who's Gadjet..?"

She smiles, "He's the man who's going to give you a new arm! It'll be mechanical, mind you, but at least you can still play your music and dance and swim and stuff!"

He felt something turn in his stomach, something sinister twisting about in his gut as he lowers his gaze.. Was he.. His stomach suddenly growls loudly, and he turned beat red. Meishi merely laughs, "Aww! You're hungry! C'mon, let's get you some food!" with that she took his hand, helping him move a bit before flying into the air.

This was going to be a wild ride.. He looks down, seeing the world spinning below him as they continued to fly, fingers gripping tightly about Meishi's as he tries to pull himself closer absently. He couldn't help but smile, amazed at the view below him, the rolling plains, the beautiful blue ocean, even a few dolphins leapt out of the water to greet them.

He turns his gaze to Meishi, laughing softly. The girl looks down at him, smiling gently at him as she pulls him upwards, flying in between a formation of ducks as they began their migration.. She flaps her wings, and suddenly they grow out, about ten feet in length, feathers a mother of pearl color to shimmer every color of the rainbow with each movement she made.

--- ------ ------------- -------- -------- -- ----------- ------

Dark could feel his throat starting to constrict as he spoke, he turns his gaze over the crowd, having to bite back his tears.. He wouldn't cry, he needed to get over this. He was the Dark Mousy! Phantom Thief! He shouldn't be sobbing like this..

He stops for a moment, something nagging at the back of his mind as he turns his gaze towards the entrance of the shrine, ignoring the contemplating stares of the audience as he could have sworn he saw a shadow of.. Something.. His eyes squint slightly as he stares at the doors, feeling a soft breeze shift into the house he tilts his head back a bit, eyes closing slowly..

"Subei.. I don't believe he's dead.. Nothing can convince me otherwise.. I won't give up until I find him.. Or even a part of him!" Dark suddenly finds himself yelling, hands gripping the oaken podium as he glares at each person in turn, "Until I see his rotting body in front of me, I will NOT believe he's dead!"

Dark turns sharply, racing off through the double doors, pushing past startled teenagers as he continued to run, faster now than ever. He stumbles slightly, falling on his wrist and sliding across the gravel.. He lays there, ignoring the sting of the sharp rocks that tore through his pants and skin on his knees and palms..

Tears sting his eyes as he slowly pushes himself up.. Daisuke was right.. He would believe the boy.. He wasn't going to give up on Subei, just because of some stupid mortals' words.. He lifts his ruby colored gaze, glaring at the world around him. Such disbelieving fools, all of them.. He stands slowly, staggering slightly as his arms fell to his sides, head still bowed as he staggers onwards, wind stinging against his knees as he feels his entire body suddenly heave..

It wasn't until then he noticed a shadow above him. He looks down to the silhouette on the ground, seeing to wings and another form below that. He jerks quickly, lifting his gaze upwards, only to see the clouds.. He lifts a hand to his brow, blocking out the sun, and he finally manages to realize he must be going insane. He lowers his head slowly, making his way towards the University, hands stuffed in his pockets as he shuffles his way towards the path.

What was he going to do after all of this? What if Subei really was alive? What could he do for him? Is he all right? He closes his eyes softly, then leans his shoulder against the wall of the city, turning his eyes towards the ocean and finally turning around completely, arms folded as he leans forwards against his elbows.

He sighs, watching the waters quietly.. The ocean always soothed him, always helped him to relax. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back as the breeze shifts through his long hair once again, a soft smile across his lips as he finally opens his eyes upwards towards the sky..

When was he going to learn?

--- ----- --------- ---------- ------------- --- ---------------- ---------

Subei turns his gaze towards Meishi as they finally land near a large oak tree. He blinks his eyes, looking upwards at the thick branches and falling forwards as a large rope drops down towards them from the canopy.

Meishi looks up as well, waving an arm as she grabs the rope and ties it about Subei's waist, "Hold on!" she grins, nodding her head as the two of them rise into the air, her wings fluttering a bit as he was tugged upwards.

"Ack! Hey!" Subei yelps as he was suddenly pulled upwards by his waist, hanging there and managing to keep himself from being bumped by the large branches, he turns his gaze towards the ground as he rises, arm and legs dangling under him as he grumbles, "I feel like a rag doll.."

"You're a handsome rag doll!" Meishi grins, taking his cheeks in her hands and pinching them, pulling them apart slightly. He makes a face at her, sticking out his tongue and trying to pull his face out of her grasp without causing further damage to his cheeks, "Le go uh' mah fashe.."

Meishi merely grins, tugging his cheeks a bit more, then letting him go, lifting her gaze as they approach an overhang of some sort. It almost looked like a small tree house. He blinks his eyes as he suddenly finds himself inside, though.

He was on a wooden floor, of course, but around him the room was huge! There was a large table with all arrays of bottles, vials, and curling tubes ranging from one bottle to another to the right hand side, a large chart on each wall, each of a different element or concept. To the left, there was a large chalkboard, different equations and formulas written in scrawl across it in chalk, though some appeared to have been erased by someone's arm in a rage.

In front of him was a small circular table, a plate and a half eaten sandwich on top of the dark cherry surface, and small tools that resembled curly screwdrivers. He slowly stands, turning his gaze about to see Meishi watching a large machine bop and move about slightly, jumping really. He blinks, then slowly standing he makes his way towards it, only for a large blast of black smoke to knock him right back down on his rear with a short yell.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! My bad!" a large puff of blackened red hair suddenly pops out from under the machine, a huge pair of black goggles hiding the eyes from view. They wore an odd outfit, much resembling what once was a white muscle shirt, now stained black with oil and from the small explosion. Two slender arms reach out, covered in oil and grease, hands hidden by two large brown gloves as they pull out from under the odd cyborg machine. As it stood, Subei realized the person was a male.

Black jeans rest on his legs, a few holes here and there hastily patched up with twine and different colored patches, and he was barefoot, revealing claw-like toenails. Subei cringes slightly, more than likely, that meant the man hadn't bathed or even performed any kind of hygeine on his person in weeks.

The man offered a huge grin, spikey hair swaying as he shakes his body off, then pulls the goggles off and onto the top of his head with a loud 'SNAP!'.

"The name's Gadjet! How do you do!?" he races forwards, taking Subei's hand and pumping his arm in greeting. Subei blinks slightly, feeling his only arm threatening to fall off he pulls it back, "Subei.. Uh.. What is this place..?"

Gadjet grins, swinging his arms out and spinning, "This is my home! My lab! My sanctuary!"

Subei turns about at area around him, watching the angel and the scientist chatter about something, he smiles a bit, surprisingly enough, he felt at home with them. The inventor reminded him of Daisuke, and the angel, being as she was, acted like Dark a lot, but not as bashful..

He lifts his hand, running his fingers through his hair and slowly sitting down in a chair, only to have it buck him out of it and skitter off somewhere. Subei blinks at it in shock, "I.. Guess I'll sit in the floor.."

Meishi turns to him, letting out a laugh and fluttering towards him, arm about his neck as she looks to Gadjet, "What do you think, onii-chan? You think you might be able to fix him a new arm? Onegaiii!?" she whimpers.

Gadjet laughs, hands on his hips as he throws his head back, then lowering it he lifts his arm, giving a thumbs up, "Anything for my little nee-chan!"

Meishi squeals, "See!? I told you he'd do it for you! I told you!" she hugs about Subei's neck tighter. Subei lets out a soft cough, trying to breathe without offending the female angel, but he simply smiles, this was going to be an interesting day in deed..

--- ---- ------- ---------- ---------------- ------------------

Dark was still standing by the wall when Satoshi saw him, riding on his scooter he pulls the machine over towards the once dark phantom.. He lifts a hand, resting it on the man's shoulder, "Hey.."

Dark flinches slightly, but turns his gaze towards the blue eyed teen, offering a half hearted smile, "Yo.. Whatcha' need, speedy?"

Satoshi twitches slightly at the nick-name, not even Subei got away with saying that to him. He lifts his hand, popping the phantom thief in theb ack of the head to cause the older teen to cringe, "Hey hey!"

"Hay is for horses.." Satoshi mutters, leaning against the wall to look out at the ocean, arms folding as he leans against them. He closes his eyes slowly, tilting his head back, "Dark.. What are you going to do now? You going to move in with Daisuke again..?"

Dark shrugs slightly, turning his gaze towards the waters again, "I.. Don't know.. He'll probably want me to now.. But.. I don't know if I'd be able to take it again.. His mother's not all there.." Dark lfits his hand, twirling a finger at his temple in the 'lolo' motion.

Satoshi chuckles softly, "I see.. I have to admit, his mother is quite.. Interesting.. And his father isn't half as normal either.."

The blue haired boy turns his eyes towards the clouds, watching a small plane shoot across the sky in a white arc, letting the lids fall halfway closed he exhales in a soft sigh, "If you really need a place to stay, my father won't mind if you kick it back with us for a while.."

Dark shakes his head, "I'm not going to leave the dojo.."

Satoshi starts at his tone, turning his optics quickly over to him, "What..? But, you don't even have a job, how are you going to be able to afford it on your own?"

Dark shrugs once again, "Well.. I'm gonna try my best to keep working on it.. But.. Right now, I don't want to think about it.. I'm trying to relax.. And think.."

Satoshi could only watch him, just.. Watch him as he continued to speak, he couldn't help but wonder if Daisuke was feeling the same thing the thief felt at that very moment, if the red headed boy was in an equal amount of pain that this man was radiating off of his body at this very second.. There was no telling with these two, only that the both of them had been hit hard with Subei's disappearence.. Maybe things would get better once Dark was by himself for a while, though, Satoshi muses, he wouldn't want to leave the man alone any longer.

He could tell by the bags under the man's eyes that he hadn't slept in a long time, and the fact that they were bloodshot meant that the teen was crying a lot.. He looks down, "You need to stay with Daisuke.."

Dark looks down at him, "What are you, my mother..?" he laughs lightly, though the hollow sound only brought a slight cringe to Satoshi's sensitive ears.

"Just do it, it's not going to kill you, Dark.. And Daisuke needs you more than anything right now.. I'm not really good with this whole 'comforting' thing.. Remember?" Satoshi looks over towards the man, a slight smirk on his lips as Dark flinches. Good, he had hit a nerve, maybe that would put a bit more in the picture, "Besides, you two need to figure out how you're going to prove Subei's alive, right?"

Dark stops, staring at Satoshi for a moment, then with a grin, he smiled, turning his head towards the waters as the two of them simply watched the waters shift back and forth. Maybe now they would be able to both figure out the real mystery behind the disappearence of Subei..

---- ----- ----------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------------

"It's almost done!" Gadjet yells over the roar of the machine he was using. Subei turns his gaze towards him, lifting a brow as the man continues to poke and prod at his other good arm, it was kind of embarassing, to have so many different suction cups sucking on his skin to show how it moved.

Meishi was sitting behind Subei, hands on his shoulders and rubbing them lightly, to help calm him down, so he thought, though it only made him a bit more nervous. He wasn't used to such close contact by someone who barely knew. He felt his cheeks flush and he lowers his gaze, moving his arm when he was told to and closing his eyes slowly.

"There! Now all I have to do is fix it so it'll stick!" Gadjet sits in a green rolling chair, spinning it around and stopping at the stump on his opposing side. Subei watches him quietly, curious as to who the new metallic arm was going to stick to his body, and keep from getting noticed. He couldn't help but wonder if refridgerator magnets were going to stick to the newfound appendage, or if he'd be able to go through another metal detector again. Oh well, things happen for a reason right? Isn't there an old saying, 'Que Sera Sera?', whatever the hell that means..

Gadjet then began to seal up the wound at the stub, holding the arm up and fixing a few wires as he began to connect them to the small outlets he had made for the socket joint in Subei's arm, twitching the cords here and there so they'd fit inside as he pushes the arm into place.

Subei grinaces slightly, gritting his teeth a bit as he leans forwards. That hurt a little too much for comfort, but, he felt something twitch, looking down he saw that if he thought about it, his arm moved for him. He blinks slightly, turning towards Gadjet as the man pulls his legs under him indian style and rocks back and forth in the chair, "Well, see if it works right!"

He moves his hands and points towards a guitar, making a soft 'woosh!' sound as he rolls towards it, and picks it up, blowing off about ten years worth of dust and tossing it to him. Subei eeps, catching it just in time and looking down at him, using his now robotic arm he strums a slight cord, nodding his head a bit, "Wow, it's amazing!"

And at that moment his arm stummed a bit to hard, causing the guitar to snap straight in half.. Subei sweatdrops, looking over at Gadjet as Meishi bops the older man in the head.

"Eh heh, looks like I've got some work to do, then.." and so Gadjet began to prod at his arm once again..

---- --------- -------------- ----------------- ------------------------

Well hey there, wadaya know!? I finished chapter three! Yay! Now, I need a bit more feedback than what I've been getting, now, c'mon! I need ideas for the next chapter, cuz I'm drawing a blank.

RutsuSatoshi : Thank you so much for your comments, I really appreciate the fact that you love my stories! I'm glad atleast YOU leave reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot more than the second one.

Also, thanks to all my friends that have supported me by reading the story and telling me at school just how.. Uhm.. Nice you thought it was! Eh heh, though 'WRITE MORE IN YOUR FCKING FANFIC' is more threatening than supporting, atleast it keeps me going!


	4. A New Acquaintance

)(DISCLAIMER)(: I NO OWN, you no sue, so bite me. Meishi, Gadjet, and Subei are my characters, those I DO own, you steal, I bite you so hard your grandchildren'll feel it.  
  
Chapter Four: A New Acquaintance  
  
It had already been four months since Subei disappeared.. Dark was beginning to loose all hope..  
  
He sits calmly on the porch swing at Daisuke's house, wearing his usual, a white muscle shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, though his bangs fell over his eyes. He has one hand crossing over his stomach, one leg swinging on the back of the porch swing as he sways back and forth, his other arm hanging down and knuckles brushing the hard wood of the veranda.  
  
He closes his eyes slowly, yawning softly, but the peace was short lived as Daisuke races out of the house, tripping slightly, then stumbling down the stairs as he runs towards the garage and scrambles onto his bike, barely managing to get his helmet on. Dark watches him quietly, chuckling lightly as he sits up slowly, pulling his leg around to allow him to sit up straight.  
  
"Daisuke, you forgot your lunch!" Dark looks up as Daisuke's mother trips out right after the boy, flailing a small box around. Dark chuckles a bit once more, then standing he grabs the lunch, whistling to Wiz and taking flight. He hovers a bit over Daisuke, "Oiy! You forgot your lunch again, kiddo.."  
  
Wiz lets out a soft 'Kyuu!' and flapping the black wings Dark rises into the air after dropping the box in Daisuke's basket. Daisuke waves as he pedals off like a maniac.  
  
"That boy sure is something.." Dark makes his way back to the house, tugging at Wiz and causing the rabbit-like creature to drop into his lap. He sits down on the swing once more, closing his eyes as he thinks..  
  
'We've looked everywhere for him.. It's been four months, we have to proclaim him legally dead, now..' Dark lifts his gaze slowly, head tilting back a bit as he yawns, stretching his arms slightly and letting one leg sprawl over the edge of the swing once more..  
  
He lifts his arm to rest across his eyes, head tilting back a bit farther as he let the breeze lull him into a daze.. He couldn't help but dream of Subei, of his smile, his touch, and his laugh.. Dark hiccoughs softly, feeling his eyes sting a bit with unshed tears as he finally sits up once more, head tilting forwards as he holds his hand to his side, looking down to the brace on his knee and ankle as they become blurry..  
  
"Subei.. Where are you..?" he lifts his head slowly, a few tears rolling down the crease of his cheeks and eyes.  
-------------- -------------------- ----------------------- -------------------  
  
"Meishi! You stupid girl, where are you!" Subei walks about the tree house, peeking into one room after the other in agitation. His hair had grown out, so much in fact, that it came down to his waist.. He had been out so much in the sun nowadays, he had darkly tanned skin, and his once smooth, dark green hair was a bit jagged and a light lime green almost.  
  
He wore a pair of dirt-covered jeans with holes all through the legs, patches of different kinds dotting here and there, it appeared to be a pair of Gadjet's jeans. He had also borrowed a white t-shirt with the words 'The One And Only' written in red letters across the chest and torn sleeves.  
  
The mechanic was currently working on a carbon copy of the mechanical arm he had made for Subei, poking at the gears in fascination with his screwdriver as he sticks out the tip of his tongue in thought.  
  
Meishi peeks out from one of the rooms near the back of the small house, "I'm not stupid! I'm mentally challenged, Onii-chan!" she flies out, tackling Subei about the waist in a fit of giggles.  
  
Subei let out a short yell, falling backwards as he windmills his arms a bit, then falling flat on his rear he sweatdrops at the young girl, "You're gonna be the death of me.."  
  
Meishi blinks, looking up at him, then laughing. It wasn't until then Subei realized what he had said, and chuckled a bit himself, "You two must be rubbing off on me.. I wanted to talk to you.. When are you taking me back..?"  
  
Meishi blinks her eyes, bottom lip quivering slightly, "You.. Don't want to stay here with us anymore..?"  
  
Subei sweatdrops, eyes widening a bit as he waves his hands out in front of him, "No no! Nothing like that! I just.. I just miss my friends and family back home.."  
  
Meishi watches him for a moment, then sighs slightly, "Fine.. On one condition.."  
  
Subei looks down to the girl about his waist, "What is it..?"  
  
"I get to come with you!" Meishi beams. Subei feels his hand slip that had been propping him up, falling with a crack to his skull on the wooden floor, "Y-you're joking!"  
  
"Nope! I like you, Onii-chan! I don't want to see you leave now!" Meishi rubs her cheek against Subei's abs lightly, letting out soft purrs.  
  
Subei's sweatdrop got bigger, then he looks down at her once more, sighing softly, "I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?"  
  
Meishi smiles, shaking her head and hugging onto him again, "You're gonna teach me how to be a human!" and with that she jumps up, brushing herself off, then helping Subei up. Subei sighs slightly, patting off the seat of his pants, and turning towards Gadjet, "Well, is this arm up to leave the nest, or do you want me to stay a bit longer..?"  
  
Gadjet waves his hand dismissively, "I'm fine, go on, go on! You've got loved ones looking for you! Stop off at the high school, would ya? And take care of my onee-chan!"  
  
Subei laughs quietly, nodding his head and turning towards Meishi as she digs through Gadjet's closet, finding a small t-shirt and some jeans she skips off into another room and changes. She comes back into the workroom shortly after, only her wings giving away that she wasn't normal.  
  
Subei could feel his cheeks flush a bit, then he turns towards the door, opening it, then sliding down the rope expertly, landing in a crouch below on the ground.  
  
Meishi flutters after him, lowering her arms she picks him up under his, flying off across the sea of green and flowers, then making her way towards the ocean..  
  
"I'm finally coming home.." Subei smiles a bit..  
  
-------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- -------  
  
Daisuke continues pedaling on, finally reaching the high school he lets his bike fall off to the side, then rethinking the action he quickly picks it up, then wraps a chain about it crazily as he races off inside the school.  
  
Takeshi smiles, waving a hand at the red head as Daisuke skids straight into the classroom. It was only a few more weeks before school finally let out for summer.  
  
Daisuke waves to Takeshi, then makes his way to his desk and sits down, letting his back slump a bit as he rests his forehead against the desktop. He was exhausted, and, his stomach was flip-flopping.. He didn't know if he had caught a bug, or what, but something big was going to happen, either that, or he had a cold.  
  
Riku makes her way over to him, lifting a hand and patting his shoulder lightly, "Hey, you feeling okay, Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke nods, lifting a hand and giving her the 'a-ok' sigh with his index finger and thumb. Like he'd let HER in on anything. He had spent all night on the internet trying to see if anyone had seen Subei, but to no avail. Though there had been several sightings of an angel floating about. He wondered if it had been Dark, but the reports all stated that it was a girl, and she had white hair and wore long robes. He wondered then if it was Krad, but from the pictures he had seen, it wasn't him, he wasn't THAT nice looking.  
  
For that matter, Daisuke always found that Krad was kind of an odd person, in fact, it wasn't exactly normal to be that obsessed with someone from a long time ago. He shakes his head, wondering if it was because of Satoshi's bloodline..  
  
He flushes slightly, shaking his head and sitting up slowly, watching as the teacher files into the room and puts an assignment up on the board. He sighs, pulling out his textbook and happening to cast a glance to the side window..  
  
He saw a young woman, with white hair fluttering outside it, a grin on her face as she waves slightly, two small blue wings continuing to flutter behind her. His eyes were wide, and his jaw drops slightly, feeling his pupils dilate to small dots.  
  
Satoshi saw her too, and was in complete shock, his glasses falling straight off of his nose as he watches Daisuke, then the girl. She was motioning for both of them to come outside..?  
  
The blue haired teen knew better than to trust a complete stranger, especially one that was flying outside the third story of the high school.  
  
Daisuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to know any better, lifting his hand he waves it about, "May I be excused?!"  
  
The teacher blinks, nodding her head as the boy races out of the classroom. It wasn't long after before Satoshi was right on his heels, racing down the stairs.  
  
"It's the angel! I read about it on the internet! I can't believe she's real! She's so.. So pretty!" Daisuke was panting, leaping over one railing to continue racing down the stairs. Satoshi rights his glasses as he follows after him, "Maybe so, but this might be some kind of trap.. Or even a prank!"  
  
Daisuke turns his gaze back for one moment at Satoshi, "But.. What if she knows something about Subei!"  
  
Satoshi almost trips, he hadn't really thought of that.. He nods his head firmly and the two burst out of the front doors of the school to find two figures standing by the large oak tree near the left-hand side of the school, the angel, of course, and.. A man..  
  
------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------  
  
Dark falls over onto the ground as the phone rings beside his head. He groans slightly, lifting up the annoyance and almost throwing it across the front yard. Daisuke's mother must have gone out shopping again and left the phone beside the phantom thief.  
  
He fumbles for the power switch, hearing something he rests it on his shoulder as he sits up, answering with a groggy, "Niwa Residence, Dark speaking.."  
  
"Duh-dark-san! Yuh-you need to ge-get over here, now!" it sounded like Daisuke.. He was stammering, hence, was he crying.. He heard three other voices in the background, a female and two other males? Was he getting picked on again!?  
  
Dark sighs, "I'll be over as soon as I can.." and with that he hangs up the phone.. He stands slowly, scratching the back of his head lightly as he makes his way towards the front door and over to the second bike in the garage. He hops on, putting on his helmet and arm guards as he pushes off down the driveway.  
  
"I swear, if those kids have hurt him, I'll rip their damned throats out!" Dark growls, pedaling a bit faster now as he sees the school slowly approaching. He finally gets there, parking the bike beside Daisuke's, then turning around, seeing the red head sitting on the steps of the school, head in his hands as he sobbed.  
  
"Daisuke! What's happened, why are you crying?" Dark jogs over to him, lifting a hand to his shoulder and resting it there for a moment. Daisuke looks up, he was smiling, "Dark.. I told you.. I told you he'd come back!"  
  
Dark lowers his brow slightly in thought, then turns his gaze towards Daisuke stands, taking the other's hand and tugging him towards the oak tree. Dark lifts his gaze, blinking as he sees three people.  
  
A man, with thick light green hair stands there, arms folded across his chest as he leans back against an oak tree. He wore an old muscle shirt that was a bit wind-whipped, and a pair of torn blue jeans with multi-colored patches all over the material. His skin was darkly tanned, and his bright violet eyes turn towards Dark's, a small smile as he lifts an arm, which was composed of complete mechanics: wires, connectors, thick cords taking the appearance of muscle sinew..  
  
Then there was a young girl beside him, patting Satoshi lightly on his head as the teen examined the two small blue wings fluttering behind her on her shoulder blades. She had thick white hair, tied up into a loose ponytail that had a few tendrils that fell about her shoulders. She, too, wore a white muscle shirt and jeans, though the shirt was a bit big on her, and the sleeves were tied behind her neck with a piece of string. Her bright golden eyes turn towards Dark, and then look towards the other man, "Is that him, onii-chan..?"  
  
The man nods, then pushes himself off of the tree, laughing as Daisuke glomps onto him one last time, still sobbing, "I knew you were alive! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
Dark blinks slightly at the man, something about him was.. Was so familiar.. He lifts his hand slowly, letting his fingers brush lightly against the other man's cheek as he approaches him. The man let out a soft smile, then moves a bit to lift his shirt ever so slightly around the hem, revealing a small tattoo on his hip..  
  
Dark's eyes widen, and he looks up at him in shock, tears stinging his eyes.. The tattoo was a small stick figure.. The same that he had on his own, "Su-Subei..?"  
  
"Did ya miss me..?" Subei smiles slightly, opening his arms and engulfing Dark in a hug. The phantom thief chokes softly, holding back his tears and sobs of joy as he wraps his arms about Subei's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.  
  
So long.. It had been so long since he had been in Subei's arms, though most of the time he was, he was always in a head-lock, but that was beside the point. He had so missed being close to him, feeling his warmth, his scent, and everything else about him.  
  
'You're back.. You're back, and I'm never letting you go again..' Dark closes his eyes, the tears rolling in slight streams down his cheeks. He could feel Subei's shoulders shaking, and he blinks, pulling back and looking up, seeing that the older man was.. Laughing..?  
  
"Wh-wha..?" Dark blinks his eyes a bit in confusion, head tilting to the side. Subei merely laughs a bit more, lifting his hand and wiping his own tears from his eyes, "It's.. So good to be back.. And away from that blasted mechanic.."  
  
The white haired angel flutters her wings a bit, moving up in the air and moving over towards Dark, lowering her arms and hooking her hands under his armpits and lifting him in the air, "He's light! So this is the one that had onii-chan in such a tizzy!"  
  
Dark kicks his legs a bit, then blinking he lifts his arms to rest against the angel's, "Tizzy..? What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Subei waves his arms about slightly, signaling for the angel to decease, "Oh.. Dark, this is Meishi.."  
  
Meishi grins down at him, "You're cuter than Subei!"  
  
Dark felt his cheeks burn a bit, that was definitely a rare occurrence, but, the girl was just so cute! He smiles a bit, nodding his head a bit, "Uhm, thanks.."  
  
Subei chuckles lightly, then moves towards Dark and Meishi, lifting his arms he tugs on Dark's legs lightly, "Let him go, nee-chan.."  
  
Meishi nods, and then lets Dark drop, only to have him land 'marriage style' in Subei's arms, almost being cradled by the older man.. He was so close. Dark felt his cheeks burn a bit more as Subei leans forwards, almost mere centimeters away from him, he was, whispering something, Dark couldn't really hear, his head was spinning. He could feel his warm breath against his neck, his lips brushing slightly against his ear as he spoke, poor Dark was going to go mad, then he heard what he was saying, and felt his stomach sink, "Dark, you have something on your nose.."  
  
Subei chuckles, looking downwards towards the other. Dark's eyes widen, his face flushing redder with embarrassment and rage as he kicks his legs a bit, "LET ME DOWN!"  
  
So, Subei drops him onto the ground, laughing lightly. Dark glares at him, he hadn't changed a bit, treating him like some kind of kid.. He stands slowly, brushing himself off then rubbing his nose subconsciously. This was what he missed? Being tormented by this giant?  
  
Dark rubs his arm lightly, looking to the side, it was true, he had missed Subei, a lot more than the man deserved with how he treated the thief sometimes.. But.. One can't help missing something they love..?  
  
Love, now that was a scary word. Dark shakes his head fervently, eyes shutting as something rests on his shoulder. He looks down at the hand, then blinks slightly as he sees it was Meishi, "Hey, now.. Don't look so down!" she then glomps him about his neck, "You have a nice smile! Show it to the world!"  
  
Dark felt his cheeks flush once more.. This girl, she was definitely something else all together, but.. He lifts his hand, resting it lightly against the arm about his neck, and smiles softly at her, "Thank you.. I will.."  
  
--------------- ----------- ------------------- ------------------ --------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at Gadjet's house, the poor mechanic had started to grow lonely. The tree house was starting to feel so empty with only a few robots hanging around here and there. He sighs, spinning in his chair a bit he began to wonder..  
  
He still had a bit of blood from Subei's arm, when he had begun the transfusion, and.. He always wanted a baby brother! He felt a grin slowly start to form as he pushes the chair in a child-like fashion towards the door, then into a small room near the back hand side of the house that was off limits. Inside were several different kinds of creatures hidden in large tubes of some sort, each a different mix of species, each about to be unleashed onto the world..  
  
He moves towards a large computer carved into the shape of a giant tear drop, lifting his hands and his fingers flying over the small circular keys on the black keyboard, lifting his gaze every so often to check his calculations.  
  
He had a lot of work set out for him, it was hard creating something from so little.. He turns towards an empty tube, pouring the small blood sample into a small container. He watches the crimson liquid dribble down into the processor below, and then turns back towards his computer to continue deciding just what kind of baby brother he wanted..  
  
It wasn't long before the sun fell again from the window, the last few rays glittering against Gadjet's goggles as his head was on the keyboard, arms folded to pillow them. A small orb had formed inside the green liquid that was in the tube that held Subei's blood..  
  
It was then that one of his other creations opened a single.. Slanted.. Red eye, the pupil as large as a dinner plate at first.. Then dilating to a tiny slit..  
  
------------- --------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------------  
  
All right! That is the end of Chapter Four! I hope that you enjoyed it, I was kind of wingin' it, and I plan on adding a huge fun story line for the rest of the story! It's going to get a lot better, so don't worry! My creative Juices just aren't what they used to be, that's all.  
  
Satoshi: Thank you so much for your support and interest in the story, you've no idea how much it means to me that you really like this and are helping me with my ideas! Keep them coming.  
  
My friends here at home: Thanks for putting up with my brain strains and me! But it would help if you put your appreciation in writing, instead of saying, 'WRITE MORE, DAMMIT!'. I like that better. And it makes my storyboard here look like YAY!  
  
Hee, anyway, I have artwork! If you want, I can either email it to you, or try and post the web addy for it here on the story next time! But.. At the moment, it's not too good, so you'll have to bear with me on the actual story thing. I don't have much, but I have enough to keep me going! Thanks so much for all your support everyone! 


	5. A New Love Awakens

)(DISCLAIMER)(: I NO OWN, you no sue, so bite me. Meishi, Gadjet, and Subei are my characters, those I DO own, you steal, I bite you so hard your grandchildren'll feel it.

Chapter Five: A New Adventure Awaits!

Meishi was ecstatic! She was staying with Daisuke and his parents since Dark was moving back into his old house with Subei. Meishi found that Daisuke was absolutely adorable, and he was a lot more fun than Subei. He'd play with her!

She sits calmly behind him on his bike, bare feet resting on the small bars on the back as he pedals on. She rests her hands on his shoulders, wings outstretched and head tilted back as the wind breezes through her hair.

This was amazing! Gadjet would NEVER let her ride on a bike before! This world was a lot more exciting being OF it, instead of taking from it. She sits down lightly on the back of the seat, wrapping her arms about Daisuke to keep from falling off. She could feel his body tense and his cheeks flush.

'He must not be used to girls.. Hmm.. I know!' Meishi suddenly grins, standing up once again and flapping her wings, seeing the tiny wings slowly expand to stretch at ten feet across in wingspan she takes flight, still holding onto Daisuke as he was still riding on his bike.

Daisuke's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, feet still absently pedaling as he saw the ground slowly getting farther and farther away. He turns his head to look up at the angel, seeing she was giggling softly down at him, "This is so much more fun, isn't it!"

Daisuke smiles small at first, then the smile grows to almost split his face in half, mouth opening as he laughs, "Yes! This IS much more fun!"

He closes his eyes a bit as the wind whips through his hair, smiling faintly as he remembers flying with Dark in control.. It was going to be awkward, with another girl in the house, and that's why he had been nervous. His mom was a wreck enough with him, but Meishi, she was going to put another worrywart on the woman! Oh well, he shrugs slightly to himself, still pedaling on the bike to give him that cliché feel of ET, he was going to enjoy the company of his new found friend.

So the two flew on towards his house, Satoshi riding his scooter just below them. The blue haired teen lifts his eyes slowly towards the bike that was once in front of him, and now is above him, letting out a small chuckle. Meishi was extraordinary, those wings could expand, or contract, and all kinds of things! Hopefully she would allow him to study them, he wanted to learn more about the little angel.. He had lived with Krad so long, he wanted to know if all angels were like him, stubborn, thick headed, and bent on revenge, but, then again, that might have just been Krad's way of doing things.

He fixes his glasses a bit as they all approach the Niwa house, turning the scooter and parking it he hops off, letting out a short yell in surprise as Daisuke and Meishi touch down a foot away from him, causing the teen to fall backwards.

Meishi turns her gaze to him, "Toshi-kun! Are you okay?"

'Toshi'? When had she come up with that? Satoshi blinks dumbfounded at her, what a ridiculous name! He used to MURDER anyone who put the additive of 'kun' after his name in any way shape or form! He sweatdrops a bit, then stands, brushing himself off, muttering an 'I'm all right'.

He turns towards Daisuke for a moment, seeing the boy racing up the stairs with his arms out, in a motion that he was still flying as he races inside, calling out, "MOM! MOOOM!"

Daisuke's mom slowly peeks her head out from the kitchen, "Daisuke! What are you doing home so early? You're supposed to be in school!"

"I know, I know.. But you won't believe what happened! I met an angel! She brought back Subei! He's alive! And she.. Uhm.. Can she stay with us..? Onegai, Mom?!" Daisuke was in front of his mother, hands clasped together as he looks up at her with his best puppy dog eyes and pout.

It was then that Meishi came into the house, wings shrinking down to their smaller size, then her golden colored gaze turning towards Mrs. Niwa. She smiles, then bows elegantly to her, "Mrs. Niwa, I pressume.. I would be honored to stay here with your family, if you will allow it.. "

Daisuke's mom fell in love instantly, glomping onto the girl and hugging her tightly, "She's so kawaii! Her eyes, they're beautiful! And that HAIR! I must know who does it for you!"

Daisuke squeals slightly with excitement, hugging onto the two. That's when Wiz decided to make his appearance, leaping up and changing into Daisuke he hugs onto them as well.

Satoshi watches quietly from the doorway, folding his arms as he leans against the frame and smiles faintly to himself. The girl was a definate change of character, much more so than that of Subei, though, now that he thought about it, Subei was acting a bit.. Strange as well, so was Dark, but then again, Dark had an excuse, he was born funny..

----- ----------- --------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------

"C'mon, Dark! I wanna get home!" Subei takes Dark's wrist, tugging him forwards up the path to the small cottage they lived in. It was in better shape now, than how Dark had left it.. Subei opens the door, taking a whiff of the air he smiles, "Finally, home sweet home! No more damned tree house! No more babble! No more Gadjet!"

He moves inside quickly, spinning around and landing on the sofa, only to find it had a sheet thrown over it. He blinks a bit, coughing at the dust he sits up, brushing the particles from his hair he pulls it off of the sofa, "Oh great.. You were gonna sell the place?"

Dark looks away from him, whistling almost innocently. Subei grabs a pillow, then throws it at Dark's face, causing the thief to actually let out a short yell and fall backwards. He turns back towards the sofa, then tying a bandana, that seemingly came out of no where, he began to get ready to clean..

He kneels down, grabbing the vacuum from the bottom shelf of the closet he plugs it in, starting to vacuum off the dust and the debris from the carpet, floor, and furniture, "Get the cleaning stuff out of the cabinet, Dark.. We need to get cleanin'!"

Subei smiles a bit to himself, humming lightly as he lifts the hose to the vacuum, and begins to take care of the webs and whatnot on the ceiling and the book cases. Dark came out shortly holding a few buckets of cleaning chemicals and a few rags. His hair was tied back in a ponytail once more and he had a determined look on his face. Subei could only watch him for a moment as he began to roll up his imaginary sleeves and begin cleaning.

Subei then returns his gaze back to his own work, lifting the hose to suck up the cobwebs that had collected on the book cases and behind the tv-set.. He could hear Dark actually humming as he turns off the vacuum, watching him for a moment longer as the man starts washing off the floor..

Subei was tempted to just tackle the man, just to get a reaction out of him, he had been acting a bit strange.. But he couldn't blame him, he knew if Daisuke suddenly died and came back from the dead after about five months, he too'd be a bit rattled..

He moves over towards Dark silently, lifting his arms he wrapped them about the theif suddenly, yanking him back as the two wrestle on the ground, laughing..

Dark was caught off guard, to say the least. He lost the rag somewhere behind the sofa as he had thrown it out of fright, but lifting his hands he managed to grab Subei's hands in his own, the two of them wrestling on the freshly cleaned floors.. Dark couldn't help but feel each contour of Subei's body against his own..

He felt his cheeks heat up as their bodies touched, though he tried so hard to hide it, so hard not to let anyone, especially Subei know, how much he enjoyed wrestling with the man, even though he wasn't really trying.. He lets out a soft eep as Subei suddenly drops down atop him, a huge grin on his face as he rolls onto the side, arms stretched out above his head.

Dark's crimson optics turn towards Subei for a moment, and he lifts his hand, it moving completely on its own as it brushes lightly against Subei's cheek.. Subei's cheek flush for a second, then his gaze turns to meet Dark's for a moment, one brow quirking as he sits upright and looks down to the theif..

Dark was trying to look seductive, yet innocent.. He wanted Subei, more than anything he wanted him.. His touch, his kisses, his silky hair, everything about him caused Dark's body to hum. He lowers his eyelids to give him a rougish outlook, a small smirk playing on his lips.. He didn't know what was going through Subei's mind, only that the man was staring at him intently now..

'Please.. Please, Subei.. God all mighty, kiss me, do something.. Please..' he wanted to say, but only manages to part his lips halfway, no sound coming out past his throat as Subei's gaze burned into him.. It was like a sexy caress that wouldn't die down, wouldn't stop touching every inch of his body, wouldn't stop causing his blood to run hot..

Dark finally gives up on being subtle, sitting up he lifts an arm, wrapping it about Subei's neck and pulling him down to encase his lips with his own, crushing them together in a maddened kiss..

Even though it was obvious Subei hadn't intended to, Dark's head was spinning, reeling.. Fireworks were exploding in his mind's eye, his entire body felt like it could melt into the floor, fire burning through his veins.. It was one of those 'good enough to wake a princess' kisses, you might say, and sure as HELL Dark was awake..

Subei finally pulls back, panting slightly as he looked down at Dark for a moment. The theif's eyes were still closed, then open, half-lidded once more up at him, lips parted as he too panted to regain a regular breathing pattern.. The theif smiles faintly, lifting his hands to rest on either side of Subei's face..

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Su.." Dark then leans forwards, enveloping Subei's mouth in his own once more.. He tasted so wonderful, felt so beautiful in his hands as his fingers gently ran through his hair.. He had wanted to touch him, kiss him like this for so long, he didn't know what he would do..

Least to say, Subei was surprised at how blunt Dark was being.. His eyes flutter closed as his mouth was once again entrapped by Dark's own, lifting his hand he rests it lightly on Dark's hip, thumb brushing upwards under the hemline of Dark's shirt to just barely touch the tattoo there..

He couldn't help but smile a bit as Dark hisses with pleasure, pulling back he moves his lips towards Dark's neck, nibbling faintly and relishing in the soft whimpers Dark kept producing..

"I missed you, too.. Dark.. More than you could possibly imagine.." he whispered against his neck, allowing his fingers to slowly breach the barriar of Dark's shirt and caress his slender naval, tracing each contour of Dark's abs in a slow, lengthy worship.. His other hand found respit on the floor beside Dark's head, propping him up just so that he didn't crush the young man below him.. His lips found a small sweet spot on Dark's neck, teeth nibbling lightly and tongue tip slipping out to caress the small pressure point gently.

Dark mewls, head tilting back at the onslaught against his body. His skin was humming with pure, unsatiated need as Subei's hand trailed upwards against his naval, abs flexing to the caress as he arches a bit towards him..

More.. His body screamed for more. Too long had he held this in from his companion, too long had he gone without satiating the hunger deep in his body.. He wanted Subei now. He wanted Subei's hand all over him at once, right then and there.. He tilts his head back, letting out a moan and parting his lips, "Please.. Kami, Subei.. More.. I beg of you.."

That seemed good enough for his companion as he slips the shirt up and over Dark's head, moving his lips down to Dark's collar bone and nipping down between his pecks straight down to Dark's naval.

Dark writhes slightly in ecstasy under him, his lips, his teeth, everything was against his body at once, and it was euphoric.. But the pressure between his thighs was still a meager throb, he needed more, the fire in his veins was scorching, but it wasn't enough..

Subei felt Dark's body reacting so actively to his caress, and he couldn't help but grin, moving his lips down a bit more towards the line of Dark's jeans he nips faintly against his abs, tongue tip pushing past his jeans and down the small trail of dark hair that lead to the other's groin, tugging lightly against the hair as he licks his way up his chest once more.. Dark was in sheere pain, it looked like, eyes closed and brow tilted upwards as his cheeks flush and he bites onto his lower lip.

His hand moves up Dark's side to his peck, calloused thumb brushing against the puckered nipple as he takes it in the pads of his index finger and thumb, twisting ever so gently to almost cause a squeal of pleasure to rip through Dark's throat.. He could see tears forming in Dark's eyes as Subei's leg accidently brushes against the buldge in the man's jeans, and he sits up slowly, tugging Dark with him a he wraps his arms about him, whispering faintly in his ear, "You're sure you want this..? Want me to continue..?"

"Yes, oh Kami, yes, please! Don't stop!" Dark cries, whimpering under Subei's touch and gaze.. He finally regains the use of his arms, allowing his fingers to run lightly against Subei's still clothed chest he found a hole in the shirt, using it to rip the shirt plain in half and attack his right peck with his lips, suckling faintly on it as his hand moves down his side, moving forwards towards the snap of his jeans and undoing them he allowed his hand to slip inside, maddened with heat as his fingers rubbed against Subei's errection..

He grins in smug satisfaction as Subei moans faintly, at his hands on his shoulders.. He felt his blood quicken it's pace as Subei's hands trail down his back, nails knicking against the bent vertebrae as they find a small perch at his lower back. That was just about as bad as taking his cock in his mouth. His lower back was one of his sweetest little kink spots, it sent sheere hot fire through his veins as he used what bit of control he had not to bite down onto the man's body..

He moves to Subei's other peck, hand slipping out of the man's jeans long enough to tug them down about his knees.. He wanted him so badly, so madly he wanted to feel his body pressed against his own.. He didn't care what or how, he wanted him. His lips trail down the man's abs in a sweet revenge for what he had done to him just moments earlier, seeing the man's errection pressing against the cloth of his boxers, he undid the small button holding the flap closed, seeing the rod tumble out in all of his glory..

Dark pants slightly, looking up in a fevered passion at Subei as the man tries to regain his balance on the floor, arms placed behind him as he leans back a bit to watch.. Dark smirks faintly, he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer..

He moves forwards, encasing just the tip of Subei's shaft in his mouth, tongue running wildly along the underside of it and moving in a stroking motion, causing Subei's hips to buck slightly and a soft whimper to rush out of his chest.

Subei was going mad, eyes half lidded as his head tilts back, body trembling as Dark took him completely into his mouth, letting out a soft gasp and whimper as he sat up completely, leaning forwards to pull Dark away from the delicious caress.. He wanted to slow down, make it enjoyable..

He manages to kick off his jeans, pushing them a bit to the side he stands slowly, bringing Dark with him as he craddles him, kissing his lips viciously as he moves towards the sofa, setting Dark down in a sitting position as he leans forwards, one hand dropping down between them towards Dark's fly, fingers ghosting against the man's member.. He could feel Dark writhe under his hand, in obvious need of release as his hips buck upwards towards his palm..

Subei presses his palm lightly against Dark's body, moving in gentle, slow circles to cause the boy to cry out in pain almost, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clings to his body, nails digging into Subei's bare shoulders as he tries to move with his hand..

"S-suu! Onegai.. Take me now, Kami, onegai!" Dark cries, wrapping his arms about Subei's shoulders and holding him close.. He had dreamed of this day, wanted this so much.. His eyes close slowly as he felt Subei's hand undo his jeans, then slip inside, still caressing him, much to the theif's dismay.. He pants in his ear, biting onto his earlobe as he moaned, wanting to feel more, wanting him to simply fuck him until his brains popped out..

He digs his fingers into Subei's shoulderblades as he was suddenly released into the cool air, the sudden shift of temperature causing a bit of his seed to spray lightly, pre-cum, if you will, as Subei's hand envelopes the rod, moving in a slowly upwards milking motion.. Dark let out a whimpering cry, letting his arms fall as he leans back agaisnt the sofa, arching forwards as Subei pushed the shaft down, then pulling back as he went up, going against his caress.. It wasn't long before his semen shot out of his shaft to drain down Subei's hand..

He thought he'd find relief, thought he'd be able to move.. But his body was still humming, and his shaft wouldn't go limp like it was supposed to.. He chokes softly, blinking a bit as Subei suddenly moves beside him, encasing his trembling lips in his own in another mind shattering kiss..

Subei was a bit relieved when Dark came so easily, he moves towards his side, kissing him vehemotly as he takes the liquid of Dark's semen, rubbing it on his palm and then continuing to milk his still hardened shaft, causing a soft cry to slip past into his mouth, though he swallowed Dark's moans..

He felt his body start to humm, wanted Dark as much as Dark wanted him, moving forwards as Dark's arms found rest at his waist and tugged him towards him. He felt his fingers slip around the elastic band of Subei's black boxers and pushed them downwards, taking his ass in his hands and pulling him atop him.

Subei manages to lift his free hand in time to keep from hurting the thief as he fell forwards into his lap.. He could feel Dark's shaft pressing firmly against his own, and groans softly, leaning forwards as Dark wraps his arms about his body.. Dark's fingers race down his spine once more, moving around the curve of his rear end towards his thighs, brushing his nails along the flesh there and enticing a moan from Subei's lungs.. He pulls Dark closer, moving to the side to hold Dark in his lap once more..

Dark grins faintly, now it was HIS turn! Dark moves his hands to his still throbbing member, pumping it a bit to gather a small amount of the liquid onto his palm, then to rub viciously against Subei's large cock.. He moves so he presses it against Subei's abs, using his other hand as he stood for a moment, and pulled off his jeans and boxers, the two of them gloriously naked as he straddles his hips.

He moves his hand between them, ignoring the pulsating member of his own to guide Subei's towards his only opening on his lower abdomen, grimacing in sheer pleasure as he slips so easily inside, feeling the large head of Subei's groin touching each and every sweet spot inside of him he cries out softly, almost sobs as he moves his hips slowly against Subei..

Subei arches into him, the heat, the delicious heat swallows his body whole, encased him in a painful state of euphoric pleasure as he finally moves upwards as Dark moves forwards, thrusting into him and sitting up, wrapping his arms about Dark's thin frame and pulling him closer.. The very smell of his hair entoxicated him..

Dark leans forwards, suckling faintly agianst Subei's peck once more. Experimentally he contracted the muscles of his ass and squeezed the shaft inside of him for an extended moment, then released. The effect was welcomed as Subei whimpers, hands lifting to his waist, then moving down to the crease of his rear, pulling him closer, and grinding him against his own body..

Dark did it again, this time waiting for the right moment. Just an instant after the head hits his sweet spot, when Subei is fully sheathed inside him, he uses the muscles in his rear end to clamp tightly on the straining erection then release. He builds up a rhythym like this. If Subei speeds up, he speeds up, matches the other man's pace perfectly.

Then, unexpectedly, a squeeze, release, another squeeze and release, and another. He tightened around the whole shaft, then halfway out, he tightened again, and then again clamping down only on the sensitive head that remains inside of him when Subei pulls nearly all the way out before slamming in again. And again, fully sheathed, Dark clamps down upon it. Deliberately, he's imitating the spasming muscles of an orgasm, though a bit more controlled.

Subei's body was once again on fire, burning, heart racing as he tries to find a rhythm to match Dark's tries to find respit, release even.. His back arches as he felt himself shudder, using a single hand he grabs onto Dark's member, almost painfully pumping it upwards to compensate for his own actions, smirking as Dark gasped and arched backwards, moving in quick shuddering movements against him..

White fire errupts behind Subei's eyes, and he fills Dark with his seed, hands grasping his hips firmly to pin him down as he thrust upwards and stayed put, body shuddering wildly as he felt his release boil over twice as hard as he could ever imagine..

Dark cries out softly, unable to move, feeling Subei's shaft pressed against his sweet spot his seed spit straight out onto the other man's chest, rocking his body forwards as he collapses against him, arms draped about his neck as Dark tries to breathe properly. He smiles a bit as Subei cuddles up to him, taking the sheet that had been shaken a bit, and wrapping it about the two of them, holding them both close as he nuzzles into his neck faintly..

"Aishiteru.. Dark-chan.. Aishiteru.." Subei whispers softly.. Dark's eyes widen to match Daisuke's, turning to look down at his new lover in shock, and with a smile he glomps onto him, snuggling up to him to get warm as he licks lightly along his neck, "I love you too, Subei.. So much.."

-----------------------------------------------

Dun dun duuuuuun! I told you it'd be more interesting.. But what of Gadjet and the lab? You'll find out more later! Thanks for all the reviews, guys, you all really help me build up some creativity!

Dark: Arigatou!

Subei: Haaai! glomps onto Dark, then drags him off somewhere.  
  
Satoshi: waves Arigato, minaassan..

Daisuke: Minaasan daisuki!! glomps

Meishi: Konnichiwa! Arigato! waves a bit, wings fluttering, blowing kisses to everyone  
Gadjet: too busy working on a new invention in the background behind Meishi, something explodes in his face and a few bits of fire alight on the ends of his hair as he turns around, offering a wild laugh Arigato!!

Meishi: sweatdrops Baka wa onii-chan..

Xiao: glomping onto everyone present, waves Thanks you guys for sticking with me to chapter five! More to come, I promise!!


End file.
